This invention relates generally to air treatment and conditioning and, more particularly, to an apparatus, system and method such as may desirably alternatively reduce air humidity or facilitate heat energy recovery.
As the cost of various energy sources has increased, there is a need and demand that energy-using systems be more energy efficient and, consequently, desirably more economical. As will be appreciated, energy-efficient, economical air treatment has and is becoming a more significant aspect in residential property design. In general, wintertime air treatment costs can be minimized or reduced through the recovery of heat from air which ultimately is be exhausted or discarded. Summertime air treatment costs can, in turn, be minimized or reduced through the reduction of the humidity of treated air.
In view of the above, there is a need and a demand for an apparatus, system and method such as may effectively reduce air humidity, such as may be desired for air treatment during the summer season. Additionally, there is a need and a demand for an apparatus, system and method such as may effectively facilitate energy recovery, such as may be desired for air treatment during the winter season.
In particular, an apparatus and system such as may effectively and selectively alternatively reduce air humidity or facilitate heat energy recovery, such as may be desired for air treatment during summer and winter seasons, respectively, as well as corresponding methods of operation and treatment of air have apparent commercial benefits and have been and are desired and sought.